


my eyes are fallen

by nightforts



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightforts/pseuds/nightforts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffee is essential, especially if you're stationed in a remote military base and a little rain only washes burdens and dark thoughts away</p>
            </blockquote>





	my eyes are fallen

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 2 am and I don't know what this is, but this anime is turning tragic, so here have a silly fic

It started raining and they ran out of coffee at the same time.

Marito sighed, Yuki pouted and they looked at each other. Rain drops attacked the windows of the observatory. It was early morning and they had just started their shift and from the bags under the Lieutenant’s eyes and how he rubbed his temples a minute ago Yuki guessed he was at least a bit hangover. In these conditions she started analysing their options:

  1.        continue on without coffee (survival: unlikely)
  2.        convince the other to go get coffee (selfish)
  3.        leave someone else in charge and face the rain together (in the spirit of comradeship)



She was interrupted when Marito suddenly stood up, resolve written all over his face. For a moment she suspected him of choosing the second option, but he sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck and called Officer Yamazaki, who appeared with an umbrella and an apologetic expression.

‘I’m sorry, Lieutenant, this is all I could find.’

Marito thanked him and turned around to Yuki. ‘It’s ok, Warrant Off-’

‘No, I’ll come as well. It’s only fair.’

‘Alright then, I guess we can also take a break. Not much to do in this rain anyway.’

She wasn’t sure what he meant, unless it was a proposal to have breakfast at the scenic restaurant they were getting the coffee from and that wasn’t it. Certainly.

Marito handed the umbrella to Yuki and opened the door. The wind blew leaves and broken branches inside, he got soaked in an instant and as a result his hand slipped and the door shut back in his face with a bang.

‘Alright, let’s try that again,’ he said, refusing the towel Yamazaki offered him.

This time they pulled the door together and ran as fast as they could on the slippery slope, Yuki holding the umbrella desperately. She kept it open through sheer force of will, but it offered little protection. By the time they finally got to the restaurant they forgot why they were even there and almost fell asleep by the fire.

‘A coffee would be really nice right now,’ Marito said through a yawn and they both snapped back into focus.

They moved to a table close to the fire and ordered full English breakfast, the only thing on the menu, and two cups of coffee besides their take-away order.

They were silent for a while and as Yuki followed Marito’s gaze she admired the coastal landscape and saw him nod when he noticed her looking.

‘I cursed the leadership when they sent us to this remote location, but it’s actually quite pretty,’ he said, eyes peaceful but sad.

‘It’s quiet,’ Yuki added, ‘I sleep like a new-born.’

Marito laughed.

‘It’s only for a month, anyway.’

Their order arrived and they fell silent again, stuffing their faces with eggs and beans and tomatoes and occasionally sipping their coffees. When the waiter came to collect their plates he was amazed, but concluded their military training must be exhausting.

‘This coffee is amazing,’ Yuki said, ‘is it the same one we buy?’

‘Yes it is, we only have one type of instant coffee.’

‘So’, Marito said, curiosity obvious in his voice, ‘what’s your secret?’

‘Secret?’

The waiter was confused, but by the way the two looked at him he knew they were not mocking him.

‘Ah, we just put the coffee in and then add hot water?’

Disappointment showed clearly on their faces and the waiter retreated, not sure what he had done.

‘Say, Kaizuka, don’t we do the same thing? You were there this morning, did I add the water first?’

‘No, it was fine, I’m pretty sure we don’t have the basics mixed up.’

‘Then it must be a matter of technique.’

‘Yes, I’m sure that’s it, Lieutenant.’

They smiled lightly at each other and got up to leave. The rain could stop anytime and they’d have to get back to work. The waiter wrapped their coffee in several plastic bags and waived them goodbye, grateful they were in better spirits.

Yuki walked in front, clasping the purchase tight to her chest to protect it from the storm. She had given up on holding the umbrella up and kept it closed. Marito walked behind her and felt no urgency to get back. He slowed his pace and admired the scenery. Yuki heard him slow down and matched his pace as they climbed the narrow path back to the military base. They stopped at the cape and watched fast waves clash into pointy rocks. It looked like a postcard picture and Yuki thought she knew the reason for the sadness in Marito’s eyes before. It was a different country, but the place looked familiar.

He only admired it in the rain. It did not feel melancholic anymore, but full of energy. The rain washed everything away.

It took all of Yamazaki’s strength and some more to hold the door open and he had to do so for a few minutes because Yuki and Marito stood there with broad smiles on their faces and he was taken aback.

‘It was a really nice walk all the way back.’

The door shut in Yamazaki’s face, pushing him behind a bit. ‘A walk?’ he thought, ‘The Lieutenant’s insane!’ He had to reconsider when Yuki returned him the unopened, but soaked umbrella.

‘I’ll make the coffee, Warrant Officer, I think I can put those tips we got to good use.’

‘Sure, Lieutenant’.

Yamazaki watched them go and wondered if he needed to redefine a nice walk or sanity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it even possible to mess up making instant coffee? we do not know, but those two seem capable of doing that and not even realising it  
> (are those The National lyrics in the title? yes, of course)


End file.
